Possession
by Honey B
Summary: Rinoa's hand escaped confinement and shot out straight, palm up. The tattoo began to glow. It glowed and glowed. Rinoa couldn't stop it. *CH3* R/R!
1. Will it be?

Title: Possession Authoress: Honey B Email: Honey_B@yahoo.com Rating: PG-13 Warnings: Death Summary: This is the end, if you get my mean. The next chapter is the beginning. I don't want to give away my plot yet so this should sate your desires! Mwa ha ha ha. AN: Hiya! I iz back! This is a story that came to be in class. I had to write it down for fear of losing it! Anywho, I *LOST* all my work from Malice so I'm taking that story down. *Cries* My 85 reviews. CRAP! Anywho, not sure if the rating is alright but nevermind! OK! On with da story!  
  
******  
  
~(THEN)~  
  
He couldn't see. Nothing but complete grey everywhere. The mist that covered the area he was in was thick, so thick that he could hardly see his hands outstretched in front of him. His eyes glanced desperately over to the left, then to the right. A sudden noise behind him made him pivot on the spot, almost losing his balance in the process. Steadying himself, he reached out to try and sweep the mist out of his way. He growled, he couldn't remember what direction he had been going in now.  
  
Whispers surrounded him, confusing him even more. His eyes narrowed as he took a step forward, but not placing any weight on it. A quick sweep with his foot he found that there was no ground there. He sighed with relief - that could have been a close call. Turning 180 degrees he carried on the way he was going. He could hardly remember the last time he saw her without that horrible red lining her eyes. He longed to see her gaze upon him, loving and caring, not the cruel and unfeeling gaze that she had set upon him when he had managed to find her.  
  
He stumbled and grabbed his head. A malicious whisper ran through his mind,  
  
*You'll never catch her*  
  
He snarled aloud. This wasn't funny anymore. Where *was* she?! He jogged forward slightly, but he couldn't go fast, the entire area was misty and the edge of a cliff. It wasn't very safe. Not safe at all. That gave him all the more reason to find her quicker. His breathing quickened as he heard a faint moan to his left. His head snapped in that direction. His pace was rapid; he wanted to get to wherever he was going soon. He stopped suddenly. There was nothing there. He was certain of it. Crouching down, he put one hand out into the void. There *was* nothing there. Before he could rest slightly, a sudden movement alerted him to a presence. He frowned. There wasn't anything there. He looked down. There were two small hands holding on for dear life on the edge of the cliff. He gasped and fell back. Cautiously, he wondered whether this was she - the one he had been searching for. Hardly daring to believe it, he peered over the edge.  
  
"Rinoa!" He breathed.  
  
Her head snapped up. Her eyes were faintly red around the edge. She was fighting it. He urged her on mentally. He briefly wondered whether she was over the edge because of it or because. He choked off, but forced himself to continue - because she wanted to. His eyes narrowed and he refused to believe it.  
  
"Rin! Wh- what-" "Shhh."  
  
Her brown eyes were filled with tears. He didn't understand, what was she doing? Why? That was the question that confused him the most. Why was she doing this?  
  
His hand reached down to hers. He could see the red slowly faded. The air around them got hotter and thicker. It was getting increasingly hard to breathe. The 'thing' that had been inside her body was releasing itself. Even as he waited for Rinoa to take his hand, his fighting senses alerted themselves. He realised that she still hadn't taken his hand. He reached down with more fervour but her eyes remained the same, almost empty of emotion. But they pleaded with him. Pleaded with him to leave her alone. He tried to force Rinoa to grab his hands but she just evaded his grasp.  
  
"Rinoa! Take my hand!"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Take it! Please!" He whispered desperately. Tears began to fall from his eyes. They rolled down his cheek and splashed on his outstretched arm. "Please." Almost inaudible but her resolve held firm.  
  
He was going crazy here. Was this her, or that *thing* that had taken over her? Her fingers were slipping. He could grab her arms.yes! That's what he would do. Reaching over the side, he gripped her upper arms in his strong hands, and lifted. Her hands grabbed his elbows, her eyes wide and scared. She pulled herself closer to him, her lips brushing his. He craved her contact, and wasn't sure whether she had actually touched him, the ghost of her lips stinging painfully across his. He leaned in to give him his own, but her hands were suddenly pushing him away.  
  
"I'm sorry." He wasn't even sure he had heard it.  
  
"For what?" He murmured, almost as quiet. The swirling wind had picked up now. It was deafening in the situation they were in.  
  
"I'm sorry, so sorry."  
  
He was confused as ever. What was going on here.  
  
"Sorry. forgive me, please ."  
  
Her words breathed over him, like a kiss. Then she looked at him. And took a step back. His reflexes only managed to catch her before she stepped too far back. Her chocolate brown eyes met his. They seemed to radiate love. She smiled sadly and let go.  
  
Her body plunged into the abyss and he screamed, screamed for her to come back. That he loved her. And as he lost the one he loved,  
  
Squall cried the hardest he had ever cried.  
  
****** OO, heavy. Don't woz, it will lighten up. Please review to tell me whatcha think. If no one likes it, I'll keep posting to spite you! HAHA!  
  
Thanks!  
  
Honey B ~()~  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ PRESS HERE! :D Ciao! 


	2. Dreams of You

Title: Possession  
Authoress: Honey B  
Email: Honey_b80@yahoo.co.uk  
Disclaimer: Don't own it!  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: A normal day at Garden when Rinoa decides to take a trip to Trabia for reasons unknown. But when she doesn't come back after three months, the gang begins to get worried.  
AN: Woo! Thanks for the reveiws! ^.^ I'm ill so i'm doing some work! BTW, its also been like 2 years since the defeat of Ultimicia  
~~~dream sequence~~~  
***break in time***  
"..." Speech   
'...' thoughts  
  
Alrighty here we go! This chapter takes place BEFORE the prologue. So what happened in the prologue has yet to come ...  
  
(PAST)  
~~~~~~  
"COME BACK HERE!"  
  
She gasped as the invisible pull of the ghost tried to bring her back. Her will stayed in tact and she ran on further. Faster and faster. Sweat dripped down her nose. She could feel the power of her sorceress magic coming to life, the hurt that she felt when her wings began to grow. She growled. 'What's going on here?'  
  
"You can run, little Rinoa, but you can't hide from your destiny. You and I shall rule this world ..."  
  
NO! Her mind screamed, NO! She then saw Squall, sneering at her, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, all her friends laughing at her struggle to get away. She collapsed on the ground. Her body shuddered and the invisible phantom entered her body, laughing all the way.  
  
~~~~~~  
"NOOOOOOO!"  
  
She shot straight up. Her eyes darted this way and that, not focusing on anything. A light suddenly blared to life as Squall's strong arms wrapped around her. She slowed her breathing down until she felt she could talk. She lifted a hand to wipe her face, feeling the cold sweat that had settled there during her nightmare.  
  
"Rinoa ... are you alright?"  
  
"Yes" She choked out, "I'm fine."  
  
Why, after all these years was she dreaming about being possessed again. The thought made her sick to the stomach.  
  
"You sure, you don't look too good..."  
  
"..'m fine."  
  
"If you're sure."  
  
Squall laid back down on his pillow, bringing her with him. She snuggled into his side and closed her eyes. These nightmares had come so often lately. She didn't know what was causing them. And it was always the same kind of dream. She was being chased and she was always possessed at the end. Was it a warning? A psychic dream? And what was all this crap about her destiny? Whatever it was, it was scaring the life out of her, and she had a horrible feeling that that was what the dream was out to do.  
  
******  
"Yo! Rinoa, s'up?"  
  
Rinoa smiled weakly at Zell. She had dark purple rings under her eyes, a sign on sleep deprivation. Zell patted her on the back.   
  
"I'm sure you can take some of Selphie's sleeping pills. They knock you out cold, i tell ya! Dreamless too."  
  
Squall batted Zell off her with a hand to the hand. His icy blue stare made Zell sit down and shut up. She glanced up at Squall, and saw the emotion in his eyes. He was petrified. He was unable to protect the person he most loved. He had never told her, she suspected that he just couldn't say something, his life rule was actions speak louder than words. That didn't bother her. She *knew* he loved her, as much as she loved him. It was the perfect union.   
  
"Hey! Squall man! I was helping her. She needs someone to cheer her up."  
  
"Hmph, like she needs a hole in the head."  
  
"Guys, i can't speak for myself. I'm fine. Don't worry 'bout me."  
  
Squall bit his lip. He could see straight through the pitiful lie she just told. As could everyone elses. Quistis' eyes took on a thoughful look. She wrote something down on a notepad, tore it off and held it out to Rinoa.  
  
"I think you need to see a doctor. This is a specialist in Balamb. She should help. I've been to see her about my sleeping problems before, she's very good. Her name is Dr.Tiaum Licai." Her soft voice held the concern she was feeling.  
  
Rinoa swayed, and Squall snatched the piece of paper. He skimmed it and then pulled out a cell phone. While he was making an appointment, Rinoa brought a hand up to her face. Her vision was going blurry. What was happening? Her eyelids flickered. Suddenly, everyone was next to her, trying to get her to snap out of it. She could hear nothing but her own breathing. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a small red imprint appearing on her hand.  
  
~~~~~  
She walked down the road she was on, enjoying the scents that came from the flowers by the side of the road. The trees were full of birds chirping. She smiled, feeling relaxed. She stumbled and fell. She found herself on a mosiac floor. It had an imprint on it. It looked like a squiggly eight with a few more lines. She glanced upwards trying to remember where she had seen this sign before.   
  
Her eyes closed, and she pushed down on the ground, to get herself up. As she pressed down, the bit she pushed went down, almost like a button. It was the center of the sign, and when she pulled herself up, she noticed that the sky was no longer blue, the trees were no longer were filled with birds and the flowers no longer sweet smelling, but a red sky, dead trees and poisonous plants. Whatever had happened, had just changed her dreamworld.   
  
A sweet whisper filled her ears and she spun around, her hair whipping wildly in the wind that had picked up.   
  
"Rinoa ...." It called, "..come here, Rinoa..."  
  
As if in a trance she walked towards the voice. Her walking was unsteady, like it had been on the Lunar Base. She stopped suddenly. She had been in the clutches of Ultimicia then. Was this happening now?  
  
A low growl travelled over to where she was standing, the sweet voice no longer sweet but full of malice and hate.  
  
"Come HERE!"  
  
A wind smacked into her from behind, pushing her forward a few feet. Her breathing quickened, on the border of hyperventilation. 'Oh Hyne,' she cried in her mind, as another wind swept her forward, 'Oh Hyne. Only a sorceress can do this. Is this me, or another one?'  
  
Peering into the darkness that had formed in front of her, she could see a light. It was moving quickly and was getting brighter by the second. No sooner had she put a hand in front of her face to shield herself from the light, that the light vanished and in its place was a beautiful woman with dark locks, curled and placed high on her head. A small, black and diamond studded tiara sat atop of her heart shaped face. Chocolate brown eyes stared back at her, though the pupils were red. The full mouth, curved into a cruel sneer. She was wearing a long, navy dress that reached the floor and was swirling elegantly. Rinoa gasped in recognition.  
  
It was her!  
  
~*~*Outside dreamworld~*~*~  
The gang stared at Rinoa's body as she began to glow. It was a crimson red, the colour of blood. The one thing that was disturbing them even more than that, was a small tattoo was being drawn upon her by an invisible hand. It was drawing over her upper arm. A squiggly eight with a few more lines. It was a deep red as well. Rinoa's body arched up and she sighed. The light that had been surrounding her vanished. What had happened?  
  
~~~~  
"Wh-who are you?"  
  
"Surely you have worked that out already." It was her voice as well. Although, it had an eerie reverbaration, a dual tone. Was this her, from another dimension? Or is this what she would turn out to be...? So many questions poured through her mind like water being poured from a jug.  
  
"No, i'm not from another dimension but you could turn out to be me, if you go as planned."  
  
"H-how did you-"  
  
"Know? Well, i am you. So your mind is mine as well."  
  
Rinoa could feel the whispers of the dooplegangers thoughts touch her mind. They were harsh and felt like knives were stabbing her. She grabbed her head in pain.  
  
"Don't worry, Rinoa. Everything will be ok. We'll make sure of it."  
  
Rinoa gazed uncertainly at the imposter, "We?"  
  
The double smiled. It was a smile that promised death. "Yes, Rinoa. You and I. Now hold out your hand."  
  
Rinoa stared fearfully up at the beautiful woman, and reached out her hand tentivly. 'Are you sure you want to do this, Rinoa?' Her mind screamed at her. If possible, the other womans smile got more malicious.  
  
Their hands grasped together. The imposter started to disappear into Rinoa's body. Rinoa screamed in pain before collapsing.  
  
"You have too, it's your destiny ...."  
  
The last whisper spoken before Rinoa was under her own possession.  
  
~~~~~~  
Heya! Full of dreams and stuff, but i like it. Is it the start of a reign of terror, or will Squall and the rest save Rinoa's mind before she becomes fully possessed!? Find out soon!  
  
Thanks too:  
Reveiwer, Kayah and Cats Eye!  
  
You guys rock!  
  
Love  
  
Honey B ~()~ 


	3. Control

Title: Possession  
Authoress: Honey B  
Email: Honey_b80@yahoo.co.uk  
Disclaimer: Don't own  
Rating: Pg for mild cussing  
Summary: Something's happened to Rinoa, and it's going to take over the world....  
AN: Thanks for your reviews! ^.^ I'm glad you like. In answer to the question, has Rinoa been possessed by herself, you'll just   
have to find out.  
  
Once again, I'm ill. And when I'm ill my brain goes hyper!! BTW, guess who Dr.Tiaum Licai is! ^.^ OH! When Rinoa meets herself, Rinoa who is 'good' has capitals, as well as She Her etc the imposter has little letters, rinoa, she, her etc. Ok?! :D  
  
******  
She flew up with a start. Another dream. That one had been horrible. She clasped her hands to hand, trying to remember her   
dream, but it was impossible. The more she tried to remember, the harder it became. Was there another person? Growling with   
frustration, Rinoa got up and turned to go to the bathroom ... only to smack into a wall. She collapsed on the bed. 'Eh?' She   
blinked, dazed from the blow, 'Where am I?'  
  
The walls were brilliant white, she was on a bed and there was a window above her. Oh, the infirmary. 'Why am I here?' she   
wondered idly while playing with the sheets. Grabbing the brush from the drawer of the bedside table, that she had left in   
there on purpose (last time she had been in the infirmary she had a VERY bad hair day and so was always prepared) she began   
to brush her hair. Glancing down at the brush, she noticed her hair was a lot darker than usual. She frowned. It was almost..   
black. But it looked, wrong. As though there was another colour underneath. That's when she saw it. On her hand. Bringing it up   
to her face, she studied it carefully. It had been that sign in her dream. As she continued to study it, she noticed that it began   
to glow. Quite faintly at first, but then she could see it, it was almost like a pulse. Her hand began to shake. Her face went   
white with pain as she used her strength to try and stop it from squirming around.   
  
She heard footsteps and just as quickly as it came, the pulse went, as did the shaking. Breathing heavily, she looked up in time to see that Squall had come into the room. She tucked the palm of her hand away quickly, so he couldn't see. It was best he didn't know yet. Just in case.   
  
He stared at her for a long moment. Then rushed over to her and hugged her fiercely. She choked with the force that he had   
placed into this hug. He pulled back, but still stared at her. His love clearly shown in his eyes.  
  
"Don't ever do that again!" He said with suppressed emotion. "I - I thought you'd ... died."  
  
"Shhh." She looped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his softly. "Don't worry. I'm fine."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, I'm fine. I feel refreshed, and I had a nice rest."  
  
"Rinoa! You fell unconscious four days ago!"  
  
"Fo-FOUR DAYS?!?!"  
  
"Yes. We - I was so worried. Did you have a dream? I need to know, I need to find a way to help you."  
  
She hesitated for one moment to long. His eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"You *did* didn't you? Tell me!"  
  
"You're right, I did." She said it, shame burning in her face as she tried not to meet his furious glare.  
  
"You were going to hide it from me, weren't you?"  
  
"Yes." She said in a small voice, completely un-Rinoa like.  
  
Squall let out a shuddering breath. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head on her shoulder. She could feel the   
silken brush of his unkempt hair against her cheek. It smelt clean. He'd obviously just had a shower. Naked. 'DUH!' Her mental   
voice yelled. She blushed. 'Shut up brain!'  
  
"Rinoa." Squall's voice had gone deadly calm.   
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"What is that?" He pointed at her hand.  
  
"I-um. Well, I don't know!" She choked out. "It was glowing earlier. Oh, Hyne, Squall, I don't know what to do!"  
  
Squall stood up suddenly, his eyes ablaze with something akin to knowledge. He stalked over to the door.  
  
"Don't worry, Rinoa. I'll be back."  
  
Rinoa reached out to try and pull him back but thought the better of it and regained her hand. She sighed and lay back down. 'May as well sleep while waiting...'  
  
*****************  
Squall marched through the infirmary doors and headed to the library. There had to be something in there. That *thing* on her hand ... he recognised it. But where? Where had he seen it!?  
  
He was startled out of his thoughts when something bumped into him, and fell to the floor. He noticed it was a young woman. Probably about 26-27. She was wearing a light blue skirt with a long sleeved white top. She had long dark brown hair that was put up into two bunches and very dark brown eyes. They were such a dark brown that in the wrong light, they could be mistaken as red. (AN: One of my mates has eyes like that! It's well freaky!) She had a big black bag as well, and over her arm there was a white coat.   
  
"Sorry." He muttered. He held is hand out so she could get up. She grasped it gratefully.  
  
"Thanks." She had a strange voice. Very strange. Almost, Russian.  
  
"S'ok. Where are you headed? You look a little lost."  
  
"Infirmary."  
  
Squall's eyes took on a darker hue. Anyone who knew him well would recognise this as a sign of protectiveness shown towards Rinoa.   
  
"Why are you headed there?"  
  
"Oh, sorry." She handed him a piece of card. It read Dr.Tiaum Licai, Specialist of Sleep. "I'm here to see a Miss. Rinoa Heartily.. Do you know her?"  
  
"Umm, yes. I do. Do you mind if I have someone accompany you?" His posture told it all, he didn't trust this new doctor.  
  
"Of course not," She said gaily, "I'd be glad for the company."  
  
"Excellent."   
  
Squall whipped out his pager and sent a message to Zell and Selphie. They could help. He couldn't help but notice that Dr. Licai looked a little uneasy at the prospect of having company. He would have to watch her. Definitely.  
  
********  
She gritted her teeth to stop herself from saying something she might regret. Didn't this girl shut the hell up!? Oh, man. She'd kill her in a second. Prancing around like a freaking fairy. She hadn't got half the mind to yell, Shut the bloody hell up! Only, she was sure the boy with the quiff would attack her.  
  
"..And we're having flowers. Obviously, I mean, it's a Garden Festival. So d'ya wanna come?"  
  
She smiled sickly, "I'm not sure. I'm only here for a few days. Not months. Sorry." Yeah, *real* sorry.   
  
"Oh, ok!"   
  
They reached the infirmary. Rinoa, the girl who was her key, was asleep. Excellent. It was really going to plan. Now, all she had to do was get Quiff Boy and Prozac Girl to wait outside while she performed her magic. She walked straight into Rinoa's room and glanced at her hand. Her right hand was looking fine, her left looked perfect. Almost ready to use. Still, her right wasn't up to much, it would be difficult to control that one until it had the sign.  
  
She turned around and saw Quiff and Prozac, as she so dubbed them, standing there watching her. Both incredibly quiet.  
  
"Ah ah ah. You can't come in here while I do this. You might affect the Karma and Chi of the room. I'm sorry, but you need to meditate before even entering this room now. Ok?"  
  
Stupid excuse, bad lie but all she could come up with at the time. Good thing that happy-go-lucky girl "totally understood that". Stupid people.  
  
"Thank you." She gestured to the waiting room, "Now wait outside. Oh, by the way, I'm going to have to leave via another exit because going through one door and exiting through the same door can take all good karma with you. I need to keep it in there so that Miss. Heartily's dreams aren't plagued." And so i can just disappear.  
  
The girl scratched her head and then grinned, she whispered something to the boy and he grinned back.  
  
"Just use the window!"  
  
She glanced up at the window. 'They have *GOT* to be kidding ... never mind. It won't matter anyway.'  
  
"Thank you." NOW GET LOST! "You have to leave now."  
  
They glanced once suspiciously at her, and then left. The door slammed shut. She rubbed her hands together, evil villain style and set to work.  
  
She grabbed Rinoa's hands and began to chant in the tongue of the creators. She could feel the sorceress inside Rinoa. The *bad* sorceress as well as the good. She grinned. The sorceress that was Rinoa had taken over part of her mind. Soon, Rinoa won't be able to live without her bad side. Even the Commander couldn't save her once she got started.  
  
She glowed for a minute, and then forced it over Rinoa's body, grinning with satisfaction as she watched it enter Rinoa's mind. She was the key to domination and she'd be damned if she was to put up with being defeated again! She cackled insanely and left the Garden, using a spell that not even Hyne could have thought up.  
  
~~~~~~  
Rinoa had been having a dreamless sleep. She was sure of it. And now she was at some weird place. It was quite beautiful in a way, but very creepy. Very, very creepy. She didn't like it at all. She felt something move against her. She swirled around, trying to catch a glimpse of it. She took a step back. Once again, she was face to face with herself.  
  
"Hello, Rinoa." she said.  
  
"Hello ..."  
  
"You must be wondering why i am here."  
  
"Well, yes .. kind of."  
  
"Well ... this is your dream, and i am part of you .. so i can be where i want."  
  
"What do you mean .. this is your dream? This is MY dream dammit!"  
  
"You mean ... you don't remember?"  
  
Rinoa looked worried. "No." She said slowly.  
  
rinoa looked back, clearly happy she was to enlighten Rinoa.  
  
"Well ... i became part of your soul, you could say. Once the spell is complete i will have control over your body ... but while i don't, i can only speak to you through dreams."  
  
"S-spell?"  
  
"Yes. To control your mind, body and soul. It's a great piece of work."  
  
"W-why?"  
  
"Because, Rinoa, you hold potential to be the greatest being in the World. But your do-gooder ways get *in* the way, and they have to be abolished, to make way for me, your *evil* side. It's part of the package deal from being a sorceress."  
  
"Evil side? I don't *have* an evil side."  
  
"Sure you do. You just never wanted to look at it before. But everytime you come to this dream, a little bit more of me, seeps into you. You're slowly turning evil. And if you resist, well, it won't matter. You need mind and body to control you, but not necessarily your soul. So while i'm killing, you have to watch yourself do it."  
  
rinoa threw her head back and laughed. she then pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.   
  
"Ah dear. What fun this shall be. Oh, time's almost up. i have to things two say to you, Rinoa. One - you're not being worked on by just me, i'm your mind. Someone 'outside' is working on your body. It's only a matter of time. Minutes in fact. I'm going to show you what i can do .. then leave you for a while. Secondly, the signs on your hands. That's where the power lies and the control begins."  
  
Rinoa looked up confused. "Control ...?"  
  
"You'll see. Ta ta!"  
  
The cocky, arrogant rinoa strode off and Rinoa could feel the pull of awakening ...  
  
~~~~~~  
She opened her eyes. Why did she feel so strange all of a sudden.   
  
~"I'm going to show you what i can do"~  
  
What did she mean by that? Rinoa bit her lip. Suddenly, a little junior classman entered the room. She had a cut on her cheek and a broken finger it appeared. Her left hand began to shake a little. Rinoa grasped it with her right arm. It didn't stop shaking. In fact, it got worse. What was going on? Panic seeped through her. Oh Hyne, what am I doing!?  
  
The Junior Classman turned to her, a puzzled look on her face. Rinoa's hand escaped confinement and shot out straight, palm up. The tattoo began to glow. It glowed and glowed. Rinoa couldn't stop it. The girl was frozen to the spot.   
  
~"I'm going to show you what i can do"~  
  
The pulse started up, Rinoa shut her eyes and tried to pull against the force of her hand.  
  
~"..show you what i can do.."~  
  
It was no use, whatever was controlling her body and mind wasn't relenting.  
  
~FIRE TIDE~ Something yelled in her mind.  
  
A bright, yellow-y red light shot out from her hand, striking the girl straight in the chest. The light burned its way through her heart and then hit the wall on the other side. Blood poured out of the wound, and seeped out of her mouth. The girls body stayed standing for a millisecond then collapsed.  
  
A pool of blood surrounded her. Her eyes open, a last plea in her eyes,   
  
"why?"  
  
Rinoa could only stare in shock. I've killed someone, KILLED! Her hysterical mind screamed at her. KILLED! KILLED! KILLED!  
  
It chanted and chanted and chanted, over and over and over.  
  
The last thing Rinoa saw before she fled to where her body was going was the insignia imprinted on the wall with the junior classmen's blood.. She recognised it fully now. It was the sign of a sorceress. The sign of evil.   
  
The sign of Ultimicia.  
  
*****  
Whoo boy. This was a doozy. I had this in mind from the beginning.   
  
Thanks to my reveiwers: Sailor Erin, Wolfspeaker, Selphie_on_prozac and Forgotten Carrie.  
  
YOU GUYS RULE!  
  
Plz R and R!  
  
Love  
Honey B ~()~ 


End file.
